


Art Drawn Into Sand

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: And she loves him back, F/M, I got inspired by that song, Marquilla, Sergio loves Raquel, Sergio you bastard, alcohol does play a role, but we love him, how could we not, it will truly make you feel the mood, it‘s hot, just read it you‘re not gonna regret it, listen to Crush by Cigarettes After Sex while reading, nsfw just saying, serquel, they‘re both horny, very hot you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: Basically our favorite couple gets hot and bothered at the beach. Please mind the rating, NSWF! Read at your own risk.





	Art Drawn Into Sand

  
The moon casts its silver light across the small veranda in front of Sergio’s and Raquel’s wooden house by the ocean. It’s late, very late, but neither of them cares. They sit in silence, sipping their cocktails (who knew Sergio is such a good mixer?), watching the waves roll and crash against the sandy shore. It’s beautiful. It’s just that, maybe Sergio is too good for his own good at mixing and maybe, just maybe, he’s put a little too much rum in their Mojitos. So just maybe that is why Raquel starts giggling a little when the next wave rolls on and crashes with a loud splash. And Sergio giggles with her, and they giggle until both of them have to stop to catch their breaths. When she comes down from her high, he’s still trying to get air into his lungs, and something about his disheveled look makes her stare at him. His hair, wildly sticking up into every direction possible. His broad chest heaving with every intake of breath. His hands flat on those defined legs. She catches herself thinking what he can do with those hands. She knows. A familiar feeling tugs at her lower abdomen, and it makes her breath hitch. Maybe it’s the rum. Maybe it’s not.

  
Her train of thought is momentarily stopped when he realizes she’s staring. “See something you like?”. Smug bastard. The smirk that spreads across his face is too much for Raquel to take, both in her current state and his attitude. It’s easy for her to pass those few centimeters between them, lean in tentatively and crush her hungry lips against his like the waves against the sand. The rest of their Mojitos forgotten, his hands wrap around her waist, drawing her closer, pulling her in until she thinks she can’t possibly get any closer.

  
She’s straddling him now, grinding down against him, alcohol rushing through her system and need through her veins. The sounds he makes as soon as their lips break contact just make her go faster. Until his hands, those gorgeous hands, are on her clothed hips, holding her still, making her stop. She doesn’t want to stop. Her hips move on their own accord, not obeying her brain anymore. Or perhaps her brain doesn’t want them to obey anymore. He holds her slightly firmer. “Just wait.” He breathes into her ear, and it makes her go crazy with want. Why wait? He is right there, all she needs, all she wants, with his perfect hair and lips and eyes just waiting to be satisfied and satisfy in return.

  
Raquel tries though, because she knows he has something planned. He always has. Sergio kisses the shell of her ear, and she shudders in his arms. “Do you remember, back when you were the inspectora and I the mastermind of the biggest heist in Spain, how we used to talk?” She is not exactly sure where he’s going with this, and her brain is a little bit too intoxicated to follow up right away, but after a second she nods. His lips now ghost over her earlobe, making her take in gulps of air. “I had a fantasy back then.” That makes her squirm in his lap. He continues to whisper in a low voice. “You. Me. At the beach. Doing…all kinds of things.” He huffs. “I’ve never liked the sea, but I did wonder what it is like to…” He doesn’t say anything else, but she knows, she knows exactly what he wants to say. She takes his face in her hands, makes him look her directly into her eyes. “Have sex in the sand?” She finishes, and she can feel him twitch underneath her through his soft linen trousers. He says nothing for a moment, and in the next one he’s kissing her, passionate and demanding and suddenly not shy at all. She goes with it for a second, her hands around his neck. Then she breaks the kiss, backs off out of his lap and stands up.

  
“Are you coming or what?” She breaths in a seductive voice as she pulls her thin dress down her legs, revealing only panties underneath. He stares at her, in full awe, and she relishes in his look. She’s never felt so alive, so wanted and desired by anyone but Sergio. And she lives for it.

  
Raquel turns around and slowly walks across the sand close to the shore. She can hear him following her. When she turns around again, his shirt and trousers are gone, and he’s standing in front of her in all his glory. She doesn’t waste even a millisecond more before she jumps at him, playfully and passionately kissing him while lowering their bodies to the floor. Her hands wander, like they always do on his god given body, they wander along muscles and soft skin, down patches of hair and trace the path of bones. She wants to feel him, everything of him, and even that is not enough. She has lost her panties in the process, discarded somewhere in the soft sand around them. Neither of them cares. She straddles him once again, moving against him with low sighs, her head thrown back.

  
His hands are all over her body. Stroking down her spine, her collarbone, cupping her breasts, tugging at her nipples. She moans into the night filled with waves collapsing and the sounds of their arousal, and dear god she has never felt so turned on in her life.

  
His hands slide down her sides to her ass, making her anticipate his next move. They look at each other, deeply and without any walls between them. The beauty of the moment threatens to take her breath away. She leans down and kisses him, slowly, shy in contrast to what they were doing just a minute ago, savoring the taste on his soft lips.

  
“Ready?” He whispers. Instead of answering, she lowers herself onto him, deeper and deeper until he is fully settled within her. Moans escape both of their lips, intoxicated with love, alcohol, arousal and the primal need to _feel_.

She starts moving slowly, not once breaking eye contact, their hands intertwined in the sand beneath them. Sergio’s mouth forms a silent “oh” with every thrust she makes. “You’re so beautiful like this.” He half moans, half whispers as he stares up to her in what one can only describe as wonder. “Like a goddess.” This earns him another kiss, sloppier this time, as soon as it registers in Raquel’s alcohol filled system.

  
Soon he times his thrusts with hers and they pick up a rhythm, faster, faster, going up, up, up, towards that inevitable peak both long for and dread at the same time. Because reaching the peak signals the beginning of the end. But of course they keep going, keep thrusting, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh obscenely echoing through the night. Her moans are pitched higher, his groans get deeper, hands tighten, eyes close, heels are stemmed into the ground searching for purchase of any kind. It’s close now, so close. Neither of them can think anymore, they let it happen, thrusts perfectly timed like a clockwork, reaching perfect synchronization. Then she peaks, screams out his name, a beautiful tone thrown into the moonlit scene, and her spasming around him makes him follow her suit. They spiral, down, down, down, fast, so fast in pure ecstasy. A work of art completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing friend and mutual Cris who beta‘d this work and told me it‘s safe to publish - if there’s any mistake it’s your fault ;) No let‘s get real, I love your support and love, pls never stop giving me that. Love you!
> 
> I also dedicate this work to you so, there you go.


End file.
